marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Legacy (Earth-628)
History Alexander Stevens was a high-ranking scientist at AIM, originating from March Town in New York. Alex used his position of power to conduct various experiments and undertake numerous experiments, each more sadistic than the last. His projects were underground and only known by a few individuals in Alex's inner circle. Though, he clearly stated that his endeavors were only prototypes for his ultimate creation which would reveal itself in time. Eventually, after many test subjects were sacrificed, Alex developed his perfect creation: the neural extraction chamber. At this point, his true motivations were revealed. He had only used AIM's resources for his own benefit to attain what he truly desire, which was to ascend past his physical form and enter the digital realm where he could no longer be destroyed through average means. With phase one completed, Alex was free to move forward and initiate the next phases to gain power over those he considers inferior. Alex, now calling himself Legacy, wishes to launch a worldwide takeover right under everyone's noses. To do this, Legacy would need an army at his disposal. Wishing to produce genetically altered super-humans to act as his arsenal, Legacy created the organization known as R-Tech: short for Revolutionary Technologies. Legacy established multiple bases across the globe. One base in particular took residence in his hometown of March. Unbeknownst to him, an agent of SHIELD named Mizuko Watanabe had been tracking him since his career at AIM, and was appointed captain of a subdivision known as STRIDE (Suspected Terrorist Investigation Division and Espionage). During R-Tech's incubation period, Legacy discovered many individuals who qualified for the roles of his Directors. Five in particular were selected to operate his headquarters in March Town: Directors Rider, Moore, Lee, Bloom, and Harris. Director Moore would produce his army of Knaves. Director Bloom would then insert hypnotic commands into each Knave's undeveloped mind. From then on, they are trained by Director Rider to master various martial arts. If necessary, Director Lee will provide equipment for Knave warriors, and Director Neil will arrange public matters for them to handle. Personality Before his transformation into Legacy, Stevens was very outgoing and talkative, but could keep a secret. He enjoyed interacting with others and discussing philosophy with the right people. But, underneath it all, he longed for something greater. This longing would eventually lead to the birth of Legacy who, while still Stevens, showed a different side than before. Legacy was cold and calculating. He only wished to push the boundaries of human development, and would do so no matter the cost, ignoring others' feelings and opinions altogether. He would develop somewhat of a bond with Kicker over time, but he acted especially distant to hide this demonstration of humanity (who he felt was superior to). This dark personality was shown to be the doing of the Ultron sleeper virus placed in him while still in a state of dormancy. Once Pym removed it, Legacy started to act like his old self. He was even courteous to others. Powers Legacy was a technological being and, as such, is effectively immortal. Also because of his status as a cybernetic avatar, he can possess and manipulate modernized machinery to maximum performance. His control over technology is not only limited to what he inhabits, but any tech within range of him to control remotely. And since he is not limited to a single form, Legacy can abandon his current form and possess a different computer. However, he can leave traces of himself in different locations to revive himself if needed. Finally, depending on the host body, Legacy might possess a bionic physiology: allowing him to surpass human expectations on many levels. Weaknesses As stated previously, Legacy is a synthetic life-form and must be in close proximity to technology to sustain himself. Though, he can exist in an artificial astral form for a short period until a suitable host body is found. And being in an astral form means he can find a biological creature to occupy, but there might be resistance and difficulties in the transition to an organic form. Also, while controlling an android shell, he is only as strong as the drone's weakest inks. Equipment *'Sky-Terminal:' Legacy resides in the Sky-Terminal, and has access to all its data and robot officers. *'Drones:' As an artificial intelligence, Legacy acts through various drones to accomplish necessary tasks. Power Grid (Based on Human Form) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Earth-628 Category:AIM agents Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Metal Body Category:Cyborgs Category:Immortality Category:Technopathy Category:Possession Category:Original Characters Category:Chimera-XIII